gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom
The Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom is one of many variants of the standard MS-06 Zaku II created by the Principality of Zeon. It was personally piloted by Space Attack Force Commander Dozle Zabi. Technology & Combat Characteristics This customized MS-06F was designed for Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi, the commander of the Zeon's Space Attack Force. During the One Year War, Dozle used this suit in his infamous frontline "inspections." It was modified from the standard MS-06F Zaku II with a spiked pauldron on both shoulders, ornate gold engravings and trim all over its frame, and a custom heat tomahawk melee weapon. Due to Dozle Zabi's physical size, he had to have the cockpit specially enlarged. Armaments ;*M-120A1 120mm Machine Gun :Also referred to as a "rifle" by Zeon soldiers, Zeonic was contracted to develop this weapon. Its internal development code is "ZMC38III". It can switch modes between single-fire and automatic fire. Although useless against Luna Titanium Alloy, it can still destroy weaker armor material with multiple shots. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same MS-use bazooka as used by the Dom, it fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Large Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS's hands. Unlike standard Zaku models, Dozle Zabi's MS carried a large, customized Heat Hawk, which when not in use could stored on the Zaku's left waist. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapon designed to be thrown by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. A flash-type variant also exist, which it used to temporarily paralyze the sensors of enemy MS. History During the One Year War, Principality of Zeon's Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi would use this customized Zaku II in various "frontline inspections," a euphemism for impromptu raids against Earth Federation ships and bases. Gallery MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom Lineart.png|Lineart 14de7c83469ca1.jpg|MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom Zaku-ii-dozle-image.jpg Dozle Zabi Custom.jpeg Legend of the Universal Century Heroes Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom.jpg Shin-eis-scene-ch2.png|Dozle Zabi and Shin Matsunaga fighting in the One Year War zakudozle.jpg|Dozle's Zaku II as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Dozle Zaku .jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game Gunpla Gunpla_MG_DozleZaku_box.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06F Zaku II (Dozle Zabi Custom)" model kit (P-Bandai exclusive 2014): box art. Action Figures MSiA_ms06f_DozzleZabi_2nd-Ver_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-06F Zaku II (Dozzle Zabi Custom)" (2004): package front view. Notes & Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt episode 5, two Zaku IIs with similar gold engravings and trims as the Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom were deployed as Royal Guard units inside A Baoa Qu. However, these units featured the standard Zaku II shoulder armors and without the spikes on their knuckles. References External links *Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom on MAHQ